Anti-Aircraft Trailer
|related = Trailer (small) |radar_icon = |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = }} Ammo Projectile }} Projectile }} |modelname = trailersmall2 |handlingname = TRAILERSMALL2 |textlabelname = TRAILERSMALL2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = }} The Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer is a towable trailer featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The trailer is depicted as a twin-axle flat trailer with an axe and a shovel on the front, various ammo boxes on the front section of the bed and a netting covering the rear wall of the same. The appearance and the purpose are likely inspired by that of the M51 trailer mount. The trailer can be customised with liveries and by default, comes with a quad machine gun turret with a sighting frame. The rearmost sides of the vehicle have "Vom Feuer TR-56" markings and two support beams are used on the underside, located on the rear quarters. Its wheel rims can be painted with a secondary color. The following vehicles are able to tow this trailer: *Bobcat XL *Bison *Sadler *Nightshark *Half-track *APC *Insurgent Pick-Up Custom *Technical Custom Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' As a static emplacement, the trailer proves to be efficient thanks to its weaponized turret, offering good firepower and great coverage. As a mobile trailer, its performance can be good, but players may experience issues in a reckless driving, especially if the vehicle that it is towed is having trouble on the road. *With the stock option, the turret has four , offering good range and fire rate, with great accuracy thanks to its front sight, apart that the gunner is rather safe thanks to its elevated wall. *With the SAM option, the turret has six AA missile launchers, able to take out any vehicle. They have great damage and long range, but a limited capacity of 30 missiles. The glass shield provides a bit more frontal protection. Its missiles can travel as further as its maximum lock-on range. *With the Flak option, the turret has two autocannons, providing devastating firepower, as well as great accuracy thanks to its front sight. They behave the same way as the stock weapon of the APC, but with a faster firing rate (almost two shots per second). The gun shields provides great protection to the gunner, with taller walls. Being a trailer, it does feature its own handling line and being a turreted vehicle, the gunner can sit on it. Considering that the APC and the Half-track features a tow hitch, one can attach them and creating powerful weapon combinations, as long as players are careful enough to not destroy them by mistake (especially if one of them uses Missile or Flak options). GTA Online Overview Trailer= |-| Quad Machine Guns= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.4 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 150 RPM |observed_ammo = 4 Box Magazines (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Missile Launchers= |file_reload_speed = 2 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 60 RPM |observed_ammo = 6 Launchers 30 Missiles |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Flak Cannons= |file_reload_speed = 1.5 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 40-60 RPM |observed_ammo = 2 Box magazines (Unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Anti-Aircraft Trailer can only be modified at a vehicle workshop inside a bunker. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the bunker property. *''?'' Note: the production model of this weapon has reduced ammo capacity. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Anti-AircraftTrailer-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Anti-Aircraft Trailer on Rockstar Games Social Club. MissileTrailer-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the Anti-Aircraft Trailer taking out a Hydra. Anti-AircraftTrailer-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Anti-Aircraft Trailer on Warstock Cache & Carry. AntiAircraftTrailer-GTAO-front-cannon2.png|The Anti-Aircraft Trailer with the Homing Missile Battery. (rear quarter view) AntiAircraftTrailer-GTAO-front-cannon3.png|The Anti-Aircraft Trailer with the Dual 20mm Flak. (rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Three Anti-Aircraft trailers, each one with a unique weapon configuration, can be used in the third Mobile Operations mission Exit Strategy. In the same mission, they are able to be towed by the Nightshark armored SUV. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache and Carry for $1,862,000 or for $1,400,000 (trade price). **Can be requested via the interaction menu. It will spawn towed with a unique desert brown Sadler with off-road tires, front brush guard, KC light rollbar and tinted windows. *Whenever the anti-aircraft trailer is lost or destroyed, it can return to the bunker. Navigation }} pl:Naczepa przeciwlotnicza Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Towable trailers Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Trailers Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vom Feuer